wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Necropolis
The Necropolis Hi Luster! Hope you don't mind that I used your image! A Worldbuilding Project by Kittyluvver News! Deathtouched OCs can now be made with permission! If you have at least six months of experience on this wiki and would like to make a NORMAL Deathtouched OC, you may inquire on Kittyluvver's wall. However, it is very important that you read through the pertinent information and gain a good understanding of how the Deathtouched work before doing so. IMPORTANT: The Necropolis's information is not complete yet. More will come! Overview The City of the Dead, Kingdom of Ghosts. The Necropolis - a name to strike fear into the heart of any living dragon. Like any legend told to frighten dragonets, stories of it have twisted to become half myth, half reality. But above all, it is not a place for the living, and few enough dragons have ventured far enough within its depths to know its ancient magic and forgotten mystery. Situated within the mountain directly beneath the SkyWing arena and palace, the Necropolis receives a constant influx of new ghosts and new bodies almost every day. Not only that, but it serves a gathering point for thousands of ghosts from across the Seven Kingdoms. Legend has it that the entrance to the Underworld and the afterlife itself is hidden within the Necropolis's deepest reaches. Whether there is any truth behind this myth, only the dead can say. Deathtouched The Necropolis is the traditional and spiritual home of all Deathtouched dragons. From birth to death, a Deathtouched dragon will be instinctively drawn to the Necropolis because of the mysterious, ancient magic held within, and because of the sheer volume of ghosts that swarm the underground city. Normal Deathtouched Normal Deathtouched are non-magical dragons who had been corrupted by hatching amidst death and destruction. They possess the ability to see, touch, and communicate with ghosts, but cannot reanimate dead bodies like a Deathtouched animus. Ghosts also tend to be attracted to Deathtouched dragons. Normal Deathtouched dragons are much more common than Deathtouched animus dragons, though many of them live out their lives without fully understanding their dark gift. They are often dismissed as mad by those around them. Any dragon from any tribe can become Deathtouched. There are few distinct physical differences between a normal dragon and a normal Deathtouched, although most Deathtouched have been known to have unusual eye colors. Their eyes also have a tendency to glow in the dark. Being neither of the living nor the dead, Deathtouched animus dragons usually look quite different from your ordinary dragon. They are usually unhealthily bony and physically weak, "on death's door" so to speak, and their bodies simply do not seem to process nutrition the same way as normal dragons. However, they are also quite hardy and can last unnaturally long without food - usually a few weeks up to several months. They also seem to be able to do with less sleep than most dragons. These phenomena have never been properly explained, due to lack of common understanding about Deathtouched dragons. Normal Powers Being neither of the living nor of the dead, a Deathtouched dragon instead occupies a space between the two realms. A ghost cannot physically touch a living dragon, and a living dragon cannot touch a ghost, but the Deathtouched can be touched (and be wounded) by both. Past that, some more talented Deathtouched dragons may, after some time exploring their powers, discover the ability to temporarily separate their souls from their bodies. This is known as "Disembodiment," and when this happens, the body assumes a catatonic state and the spirit can roam with the freedom of a ghost. However, the longer the time spent out of the body, the harder it is to return. Deathtouched dragons often return with a feeling of "having left some part of themselves behind." Also, should the body die of deprivation or be murdered while the spirit is gone, the Deathtouched will be trapped as a ghost forever. Sometimes Disembodiment can happen involuntarily, usually while the dragon in question is sleeping. Although experienced Deathtouched are not alarmed, the experience can be downright terrifying for a young dragon, especially one who has never experienced it before. Many young Deathtouched panic and are lost this way, unable to find their way back to their bodies. Past that, a Deathtouched dragon usually holds some degree of power over the souls of the dead. A Deathtouched may be able to command ghosts, or force them to do their bidding. However, the strength of varies from case to case, and forcing a soul to do something is considered bad form. The vast majority of Deathtouched dragons go no further than simply communicating with the dead. Animus Deathtouched Very rarely in the course of Pyrrhian history, an animus egg that matures and hatches amidst a great deal of death and destruction will possess power over the dead (as in the case of Bella). Animus dragonets are not common to begin with and such atrocities are rarer still in times of peace. These dragonets also have a tendency to die young, unable to resist the call of the afterlife. Therefore, a natural-born Deathtouched animus is usually only seen about every hundred years, sometimes more frequently in times of terrible warfare. However, it is possible to'' create'' a Deathtouched animus. This can be done by obtaining an egg that contains an uncorrupted animus dragonet, then killing a large number of dragons (usually no less than a hundred) and leaving the egg to mature and hatch amidst the carcasses. However, since there is no sure way to tell an animus egg from a normal egg, this method is more likely to create a normal Deathtouched. Generally, it takes a great deal more death to corrupt an animus egg than a normal egg. Animus Powers Like the normal Deathtouched, an animus Deathtouched can see, touch, and communicate with ghosts. But even beyond that, they have the power to raise the dead. Like a normal animus dragon has the ability to give movement to inanimate objects, a Deathtouched animus can reanimate dead bodies. This power is not limited to dragon bodies alone - usually in the beginning stages, a young Deathtouched animus may start out reanimating prey animal and scavenger carcasses before gaining enough power to try a real dragon body. As a general rule, the fresher and closer to life a corpse is, the easier it is to reanimate (though ancient SandWing mummies have proven to be the exception). A Deathtouched animus's hold on a corpse is broken when either the corpse is completely dismemebered or when the animus chooses to withdraw its magic. The animus may also choose to allow a reanimated body to be possessed by a ghost. The use of magic is costly to a Deathtouched animus. With each magical effort, they lose a little piece of their physical bodies. Starting at the tip of their tails and progressing up their bodies, their flesh withers and dies, leaving nothing but a ghostly silhouette behind. Slowly, inevitably, each Deathtouched animus is turning into yet another ghost. Animus magic seems to have a rooting effect, as it is much more difficult (but not impossible) for a Deathtouched animus to Disembody themselves. Patronage coming soon! Ghosts Ghosts, the souls of dead dragons, make up the vast population of the Necropolis. With the SkyWing arena above, the City of the Dead is often home to many thousands of ghosts - it is impossible to get an exact number. Since the nature of the Gate of All Souls prevents passage to all dragons except those who have found their final peace, the Necropolis is often a bottleneck for ghosts who have found the gate but cannot pass through. A ghost typically appears as a silvery, transparent, immaterial apparition. Usually they appear in the state in which they died. For example, a ghost that died from an arrow will still have that arrow sticking out of their ghostly bodies. Older, more experienced ghosts develop the ability to manipulate their physical form and can get around this, appearing as whatever they like. Very powerful ghosts, such as the ghosts of animus dragons, may appear opaque rather than transparent. Old ghosts are comparatively rare, as usually deceased souls are able to find their way to the Gate of All Souls and into the afterlife in a matter of days/weeks. However, since the nature of the Gate denies entry to all spirits who have not found peace, ghosts with unfinished business or a great deal of anger or regret are bottlenecked in the mortal realm and especially in the Necropolis. Although they can drift through most things, ghosts cannot pass through walls of the Necropolis. It is suspected that the Necropolis is somehow enchanted so that they cannot do so. A ghost finding its way through the labyrinthine tunnels to the Gate of All Souls is symbolic of a soul making the long journey through life and finding peace at the end. The Undertaker Also known as the Guardian of the Necropolis, the Undertaker is invariably a Deathtouched dragon who resides deep within the underground labyrinth. The vast majority of the time, the Undertaker is a normal Deathtouched who is only capable of seeing and communicating with ghosts - though sometimes (like in current fanon) the Undertaker may be a Deathtouched animus capable of raising the dead. The Undertaker's primary duties involve administering the proper last rites to the bodies of arena victims brought in from above, and attending to the various needs of the thousands of ghosts who call the Necropolis home. Because of a Deathtouched dragon's decreased nutritional needs, they are often able to survive off of rats, cave bats, and blind catfish that inhabit the grottoes of the lower Precincts. Cannibalism of corpses is severely frowned upon. Part of the reason why there are never very many living dragons inhabiting the Necropolis is because, at a certain point, there just aren't enough rats and cave fish to go around. Theoretically, the Undertaker would never need to leave the Necropolis for anything. However, ocassionaly they may choose to venture above into the SkyWing kingdom, usually in search of better food. Like how the Deathtouched occupy the space between the living and the dead, the Necropolis sits midway between the realms of life and death. Time seems to move differently within the Necropolis, passing at a much slower rate than is natural. As a result, Undertakers age at a slower rate, and as such enjoy a longer lifespan. The rate of their aging seems to be approximately half as fast as normal, but they also mature more slowly. For example: Bella was born near the beginning of the War of SandWing Succession, but at the time of the Dragonets of Destiny thirty years later, she is still an adolescent. However, since the passage of time is only slowed in the Necropolis, Deathtouched dragons on the outside still age normally. Also, an Undertaker who leaves the underground city will begin to age normally until they return. The passage of time means little to the spirits of the dead, and their view often rubs off on the resident Undertaker. As such, the experience of aging naturally can come as a shock. The relationship between the ghosts and the Undertaker varies from dragon to dragon. In the case of a very inexperienced or more subservient Undertaker the ghosts may treat him/her like a servant to their whims, and in the case of a very powerful and dominant Undertaker the ghosts may actually defer to him/her as their ruler. The Undertaker is usually seen wearing a long black cloak, with gold runes stitched into the hem. The reason for this is to control a particular threat present in the Third Precinct. Undertaker law dictates that the Necropolis is forbidden to living eyes, thus earning it the name “The Forbidden City.” The result is that any living dragon that enters the City of Ghosts will not be allowed to leave - alive. So far the various Undertakers, the Eidolon guards, and the Necropolis’s other defenders have faithfully ensured that no living soul who had gazed upon the Necropolis’s secrets has ever lived to tell of it. Acolytes Since all Deathtouched dragons are instinctively drawn to the Necropolis, it is not unusual for there to be more than one Deathtouched dragon living in the underground tunnels and sharing the Undertaker's duties. When this happens, the most experienced/most powerful Deathtouched dragon takes up the mantle of the Undertaker while the others are referred to as the "acolytes." There is rarely any more than two or three acolytes, as past that the Necropolis's resources become strained. Should one Undertaker die or be unable to fulfill the duties, the Deathtouched dragon with the next most experience will take up the mantle. In this manner, the Necropolis is almost never left without a resident Undertaker. Although this is far from common, it has been known for Deathtouched dragons living within the Necropolis to fall in love and bear dragonets. These dragonets are almost invariably Deathtouched as well, corrupted the great amount of death within the Necropolis itself. Notable Undertakers Bella - the 250th and current Undertaker. A Freshwater SeaWing born during the War of SandWing succession, Bella is one of the most powerful animus Deathtouched seen in Pyrrhia for generations. However she is still very young and her powers are as of yet untried - only time will tell what she is truly capable of. Korinne '- the 249th Undertaker and Bella's predecessor, Korinne was a RainWing dragoness who attempted to scry too often by drinking the water of the Pool of the Third Moon and paid the price with her sanity. She became a major nighttime menace in the SkyWing palace, using her invisibility to stalk and kill living dragons. Eventually the ghosts, horrified at this disrespect for the natural order of life and death, conspired to kill her too. '''Tenebrous '- the 177th Undertaker. Inarguably the most powerful Deathtouched dragon ever to walk on Pyrrhia, this NightWing raised a massive army of undead from the Necropolis and brought forth twenty years of terror to the surface-dwellers of Pyrrhia. Ultimately he was defeated and banished into the Necropolis, where he now dwells as a ghost of exceptional power. 'Zhiraja '- the 178th Undertaker. A SandWing animus Deathtouched, she enchanted the Eidolon statues that now guard the gates of the Necropolis to forever keep apart the worlds of the living and the dead. She also introduced the practice of mummification to the Necropolis. '''Eden - the 20th Undertaker and the first SeaWing on the job. She was the first to explore the flooded lower caverns of the Fourth Precinct, although she was eventually eaten by some of the resident cave wildlife. The Grottoes of Eden were named in her honor. Stygius - the 1st Undertaker. History The Necropolis is nearly as old as dragonkind itself, outdating both the SkyWing arena and even the palace above. More than five thousands years of history are buried within its depths as empires have risen and fallen, the Necropolis serving as the final resting place of thousands. And yet it contains not just bodies - within its dark Precincts, it is home to hidden hoards of art and treasure, buried temples to ancient gods, ghastly monsters sleeping within the earth. Generations upon generations of Undertakers living in the Necropolis have kept painstaking records of their experiences and archaeological discoveries, and their compiled versions of history are often more complete and accurate than those kept by historians above. Timeline *'1000-o BS' - Long before the Scorching, the Necropolis did not yet exist but its site had been recognized by early nomadic dragon tribes as having sacred value. It was revered as being the location of a gateway between the mortal world and the afterlife. Even when Pyrrhia was under scavenger rule, some small ancestral shrines were built on the mountain, then known as Mount Ararat. *'Year 0 AS '- the Scorching occurs. The Necropolis first begins to function as a burial site for the casualties of the war against the scavengers. The general belief was, since myth decreed there to be a portal to the afterlife under the Sacred Mountain, the departed souls would not have to travel far to find the afterlife. Several Deathtouched dragons were born during the tumultous years of the Scorching, although the position of Undertaker did not yet exist. *'Year 100 AS '- After an initial century of political chaos, the tribes were established. The SkyWing kingdom is formed, and the palace is first built over Mount Ararat for its spiritual significance. *'Year 1000 AS' - Deathtouched Queen Elysia of the SkyWings dies, and the terracotta army of the Third Precinct is constructed to adorn her tomb and serve her in the afterlife. *'Year 1500 AS' - Sakhmet, Goddess-Queen of the ancient SandWing kingdom, conquers the SkyWings and introduces sun-worship. The arena was first built to offer sacrifice to the sun god and celebrate the cycle of life and death. *'Year 3000 AS' - Tenebrous the NightWing, the 177th Undertaker and one of the most powerful Deathtouched animus dragons ever born, became discontent with his role and raised an undead army from the Necropolis, bringing terror to the SkyWing kingdom as vengeance for the souls that the arena had reaped. *'3000-3020 AS' - The War of Souls, as the era came to be called. *'3020 AS' - Tenebrous is defeated when the armies of the living learned to use cremation, so that their war dead could not be raised against them. The ghosts retreat back into the Necropolis. *'Year 3032 AS '- Zhiraja, the 178th Undertaker, Tenebrous's successor and an animus SandWing, enchants the three Eidolon statues to protect the living from the undead, and the undead from the living. She deemed the separation necessary, so that there could never be another War of Souls. *'Year 3058 AS' - The SkyWing army attempts to invade the Necropolis to exterminate all undead inside, as vengeance for the War of Souls. They are driven back by Zhiraja's statues, but the Twilight Eidolon is destroyed. *'Year 4000 AS' - Sun worship falls out of vogue, and is replaced by moon worship. The arena's religious function is forgotten. It has since functioned for sport alone. *'Year 4950 AS '- Korinne, the 249th Undertaker and a RainWing, takes charge of the Necropolis. *'Year 4999 AS' - Bella, the 250th Undertaker and an animus SeaWing, arrives at the Necropolis. The First Precinct The First Precinct is the uppermost and newest layer of the Necropolis, and consists of the area directly beneath the SkyWing arena and the palace. The Mortuary This is long, high-ceilinged chamber just off of the SkyWing arena is where the bodies of victims are brought fresh out of the arena. They are carried in by SkyWing guards or servants and laid out on one of the many stone plinths lining the room, under the stony gaze of the Eidolon statues. The SkyWings then leave, knowing that when they come back the next morning, all of the bodies will be gone and the room will be empty, ready for the next round from arena. There are a lot of theories about what happens past that point - no mortal dragon knows the full truth, but all theories agree that the entire place is heavily haunted. Over the years, stories about the Necropolis have gotten so horrifyingly fantastic that half the population is convinced that the lower levels must be crawling with monsters and demons, and the other half thinks that there is really no such thing as the Necropolis at all. Of course, no one is eager to go in and find out for sure. They wouldn't make it very far anyway. The Eidolon The Eidolon statues are the Necropolis's first line of defense against living intruders, namely the errant patrol of SkyWing guards that wanders down once every blue moon. They stand at the far end of the Mortuary, at the gates of the Necropolis proper, allowing SkyWing guards to deposit new bodies from the arena, but forbidding them from trying to venture further. The Eidolon are two massive, skull-armored, three-headed dragon statues standing at either side of the gates of the Necropolis. Hewn out of gray rock, they were animus-touched centuries ago to guard the City of the Dead. Being very large, they are slow in movement, but immensely powerful. One of their heads breathes real fire that can hurt living dragons, while the other breathes ghostly flames that are only effective on the spirits of the dead. The statues are enchanted only to attack when there are no more than two or three dragons present. They will allow a larger party of intruders to pass through the gates unharmed - there are far greater terrors within. However, the Eidolon also serve to prevent living dragons from getting out of the Necropolis. When the group tries to exit the gates back to the world above, they will find the Eidolon much less accomodating. The Eidolon were created to target only the living and the dead, and as such will not harm any Deathtouched dragon because the Deathtouched are neither of the living nor the dead. They also will not harm any ghost or living dragon who is in the company of a Deathtouched. However, they will not be fooled by a camouflaged RainWing, because they are rumored to hunt by smell rather than sight. It is said that an Eidolon attack can be avoided by burning incense to hide an intruder's scent, although no one has ever tried this. There were once three Eidolon, but only two are currently left, as one was completely destroyed during some forgotten battle some decades ago. The plinth where it once stood is still visible. The three Eidolon are enchanted to be active at different times: one during the day, one during the night, and one during the twilight hours of sunrise and sunset. However, since the Twilight Eidolon is lying in ruins, there is a short window at sunrise and sunset during which any dragon can enter and exit the Necropolis without being troubled by the statue guards. Luckily, this weakness has not yet been discovered and exploited by the SkyWings above. The Daylight Eidolon faces outwards and the Moonlight Eidolon faces inwards, symbolic of their function to keep the worlds of the living and dead separate. Their job is to make sure not only that the outside stays out but also that the inside stays in. But since the destruction of the Twilight Eidolon, Necropolis-dwelling ghosts have been able to leave the City at sunset to haunt mortals during the night, returning at sunrise. The Dragonsfell Gate Flanked by the two Eidolon statues, the cavernous mouth of the Dragonsfell Gate looms imposingly over any soul, living or dead, that enters the Mortuary. The only known publicly known entrance to the Necropolis (though there are others), few dragons dare linger beside it for long. Above the gate, on the rock near the ceiling of the chamber are inscribed the ominous words: Abandon all hope, ye who enter here. The gate itself is about three dragon-lengths wide and made out of tendrils of black wrought iron twined together. Yet over the centuries the iron has become so warped and eroded that there are now substantial gaps in the metalwork. The great locks were broken some many years ago and some of the holes are big enough for a dragon to squeeze through quite easily. Although the Mortuary is torchlit, there appears to be nothing beyond the Dragonsfell gate but pure, undiluted blackness. But past looking malevolent, the gate itself doesn't pose much physical deterrence (that's the job of the Eidolons). The top of the gate is capped by sharp spear-like protrusions to prevent anydragon from climbing or flying over, although no one really bothers given the giant holes in the gate's base. Some of the higher spars appear to have old, crumbling dragon skulls impaled on them. The Second Precinct The Hall of the Seven Deaths The Third Precinct The Terracotta Warriors The terracotta army inhabits the Third Precinct of the Necropolis, and when rallied can constitute a formidable defensive force. They were constructed in approximately 1000 AS, and were placed in the mausoleum of the ancient Queen Elysia of the SkyWings to serve her in the afterlife. The terracotta statues can only be commanded by the resident Undertaker – since the buried queen they still serve was once a Deathtouched dragoness, the warriors can be fooled into believing that any Deathtouched dragon is their queen, returned to life. However, to complete the illusion the Undertaker must wear a black cloak similar to the one that Queen Elysia once wore millennia ago. This is often for the Undertaker’s safety, since if the warriors see the Undertaker without the garment, they may realize the deception. The warriors are made of terracotta clay and are hollow on the inside. Each one is unique in appearance. Although their weapons are also shaped from clay, they are no less lethal for it – a warrior’s clay sword can cut a living dragon in half as cleanly as a steel blade could. They are a little slower than your typical dragon, but are quite durable, although they can be cracked and smashed with several hard blows. They feel no pain, and can keep fighting even after multiple limbs have been broken off. They are invulnerable to frostbreath and fire – in fact, fire seems to strengthen them - and the only way to destroy them is by physically shattering them into small pieces. The terracotta army was once confined to Queen Elysia’s tomb, but when the tomb was opened they were freed to roam across the Third Precinct. However, they will not leave the Third unless commanded to attack the world above. Therefore, the Undertaker does not necessarily have to wear the cloak when outside the Third Precinct and many choose not too, because the cloak gets in the way of things. Numbering in the dozens, the terracotta warriors are a substantial obstacle to any living dragon that somehow got past the Eidolons and the Stygian Legion. They view any living intruder as a grave robber and will attack without mercy. However, they pose no threat to the Necropolis’s resident ghosts, and will obey a Deathtouched Undertaker as their master so long as the Undertaker wears the cloak. The Fourth Precinct The Grottoes of Eden Here, the hewn-rock halls of the Necropolis transition into something more natural, carved marble pillars giving way to stalagmite columns and clear, silent pools. The light of magical torches is replaced by the light of glow-worms and the eerie blue-green shimmer of bioluminescent fungi that cling to the cavern walls. In some places the cavern walls are so narrow and constricted that a dragonet would have great difficulty squeezing through, and in others the ceiling disappears into the blackness and a dragon could spread its wings and take flight with ease. Everywhere rings the drip of falling water. These are natural caverns that have formed over thousands of years as rainwater seeped down through the earth, eating away at the heartrock of Mount Ararat. Over the millenia they have grown quite expansive, and play host to a large array of cave fauna. Past the Dragonsfell Gate, the only other entrance/exit to the Necropolis are the natural cave mouths hidden on the mountain's forested sides. Dragon explorers have yet to discover these entrances, but should they venture inwards, they would discover that the Grottoes hold their own dangers. Much of the Grottoes are yet unexplored. Some of the lower caverns are completely flooded, and are as such inaccessible to all tribes but SeaWings. The Grottoes themselves were named for the first SeaWing Undertaker, Eden, who herself fell victim to one of the caves' particular perils. Cave Fauna Many resident and transient species make their homes in the Grottoes, and as a result become part of the menu for the resident Undertaker. Flocks of bats fly in from the outside to roost during the daylight hours. All kinds of insects dwell within the cavern's walls, and some varieties of fish can be found in the stagnant waters. Rats and insects are a constant presence. Troglobytes The troglobytes, or trogs, are giant cave salamanders that inhabit the inner reaches of the Grottoes. The current population is around a dozen, through their numbers are increasing. They also seem to have unnaturally long lifespans. They have evolved for life in the cave, with milky white skin, external gills, and very weak eyes. Their looks can be deceiving, however, as although they have almost no vision they have extraordinarily developed senses of smell and hearing. They are predatory, and very quick on the attack. When venturing out to find food in the Grottoes, an Undertaker will usually bring a few fresh kills from the arena as offerings, to fill the trogs' bellies so they will leave him or her alone for the time being. This feeding gone on for so many centuries that the trogs have grown large, so large indeed that the cave system's natural food supply cannot sustain them. Instead, they rely heavily on dead meat to be brought to them from the Undertakers. The upshot of it all is that the trogs have developed a taste for dragon flesh and are ''always ''hungry. An unwary cave explorer would make an unexpected but welcome snack. The Pool of the First Moon The largest of the three pools, it is said that these spring-warmed waters hold healing powers. It also hosts a large population of blind cave catfish. Perhaps the secret to Undertakers' and the troglobytes' longevity lies in the pool, or rather, in the pool's catfish. Although Undertakers do not usually drink directly from the pool (it has a nasty sulfuric taste), they do snatch a catfish snack every once in a while. Trogs, attracted to the warmth, swim in the pool and prey on the catfish as well. Maybe the Undertakers and the giant salamanders are absorbing the pool's healing properties through this diet. There is no conclusive proof on this point. The Pool of the Second Moon Noxious steam shrouds the surface of this volcanic pool in a white vapor, as the fires of the earth heat it from beneath. Unlike the other two, this pool's edges are surrounded by jagged growths of clearest, glassy crystal. This pool is hotter than the first, and because of the uncomfortable heat, the fumes, and the sharp crystal fragments, the trogs give it a wide berth. It is said that an ordinary dragon who drinks from the Second Pool will gain the powers of a Deathtouched. Or they might just die. The ancient records aren't very specific on this rather important point. However, it is certain that the crystals that surround the pool do hold special properties. An ordinary dragon who looks through a crystal will be able to see ghosts. The Pool of Third Moon Unlike the other two, this pool is not warmed by underground springs in the least. Its waters are still, black and icy cold. It is rimmed by stalagmites and overhung with stalactites. The trogs also avoid this pool, although for no apparent reason. It is said that simply looking into this pool will yield the viewer fleeting images of the outside world, past, present, and future. You may look at your reflection within this pool and see yourself as a newborn, or as an ancient, decrepit dragon elder. Drinking the waters will give the drinker potent visions, not unlike those experienced by NightWings with the prophetic gift. Drinking too much from the Pool of the Third Moon induces madness. This pool's power can be terrifying, and many Undertakers choose to avert their eyes. The Fifth Precinct The Gate of All Souls __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Places Category:Content (Kittyluvver)